Lawrence Hilton-Jacobs
| gender = Male | birthplace = New York City, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor, Singer | yearsactive = 1974-present | series = The Wayans Bros. in Guest appearance | episodes = "Help A Brother Out" in Season 4 | character = Richie | website = }} Lawrence Hilton-Jacobs (born September 4, 1953) appeared as Richie, a homeless friend of Shawn and Marlon in the The Wayans Bros. Season 4 episode titled "Help A Brother Out". A gifted actor and singer, Lawrences has appeared in a number of films and television programs, including Claudine (1974), Cooley High (1975), Roots (1977), Welcome Back, Kotter (1975), Bangers and Mash (1983), and The Jacksons: An American Dream (1992). He is sometimes credited as Lawrence-Hilton Jacobs. Lawrence was born in New York City, New York, United States, the fifth child of nine to West Indian (St. Thomas, US Virgin Islands) parents Hilton Jacobs (deceased 2009) and Clothilda Jacobs (deceased c. 2000).soulwalking.co.uk: Lawrence Hilton Jacobs He attended Wilkes University for a short time before his acting career took off. He began his acting career in the summer of 1969 and graduated from the High School of Art and Design in 1971. Afterward, he studied acting with the world famous Negro ensemble Company and the Al Fann Theatrical Ensemble. In 1975, he won the part of Freddie "Boom Boom" Washington on the ABC-TV hit comedy series, Welcome Back, Kotter. Hilton-Jacobs starred in a few commercials over the years, including an early 1970s commercial for The United Negro College Fund. He also sang on Rick James' 1981 album Street Songs. Later in his career, he appeared in the 1989-1990 science fiction TV series Alien Nation as Sgt. Dobbs, an LAPD detective. As an homage to him, "the projects" in Eddie Murphy's television program The PJs is the Lawrence Hilton-Jacobs Projects. Credits Film credits * Claudine (1974) – as Charles * Death Wish (1974) – uncredited appearance as a mugger near the end of the film * Cooley High (1975) – Cochise * Youngblood (1978) – Rommel * The Annihilators (1985) – Floyd * Paramedics (1988) – Blade Runner * L.A. Heat (1989) – Det. Jon Chance * Angels of the City (1989, DTV) – Det. Jon Chance * L.A. Vice (1989) – Det. Jon Chance * Chance (1989) – Det. Jon Chance * Quietfire (1991, DTV) – Jesse Palmer * Indecent Behavior (1993) – Lou Parsons * Southlander (2001) – Motherchild * Sublime (2007) – Mandingo * 30 Miles (2004) – Anthony * Tamales and Gumbo (2008) – Mr. Walker * Otis (2008) – Orderly * Nocturnal Agony (2009) – Theodore Television credits * Welcome Back, Kotter - Freddie "Boom Bomm" Washington, (1975-1979) * Baretta (guest star, 1976) * The Comedy Company (TV movie, 1978) * Roots: The Next Generation - (minseries, 1979) * For the Love of It (TV movie, 1980) * Fame (guest star, 1986) * Simon & Simon (guest star, 1986) * Hill Street Blues (guest star, 2 episodes, 1984 & 1987) * Alien Nation (1989-1990, regular) * The Redd Foxx Show (1986) - as Warren in the episode titled "The Good Samaritan" * The Jacksons: An American Dream (TV Movie, 1992) * Pointman (1995) - as Joe Neal in the episode titled "Take The Points" * Roseanne (1996) - as Louis in the episode titled "Roseambo" * Ellen (1997) - as Himself in the episode titled "A Penny Saved" * Diagnosis: Murder * Tracey Takes On... (1997) - as James in the episode titled "Race Relations" * Moesha (1997) - as Rushion Brooks - 2 episodes * L.A. Doctors (1998) - Robert Edwards in the episode titled "A Prayer for The Lying" * Martin (1995) - Kevin Jones * The Parent 'Hood (1996) - as Greg Harvey in the episode titled "Torn Between Two Brothers" * The Wayans Bros. (1998) - as Richie in the episode titled "Help A Brother Out" * Tidalwave, No Escape(1997) - Marlon Clark * That's So Raven - * Girlfriends (2004) - Leonard James in the episode "New York Bound" * Sliders (1996) - The People's Proponent in the episode titled "Dead Man Sliding" * Chuck (2010) - President of Zambia * Let's Stay Together (2011, 2 episodes) - Charles Sr. References External links * * Category:Guest stars